


Figure It Out

by sapphireseas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon verse, F/M, post-316
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireseas/pseuds/sapphireseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternative ending to 3x16 that doesn't feel as rushed or unsatisfying and has a bit more Bellarke. Obviously slight spoilers for 3x16!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like 3x16 rushed its way to a resolution and I think we could've gotten a bit more from that scene, especially in regards to Bellarke who barely got anything after the CoL was destroyed. So I wrote this little one-shot as how I would have liked it to end. I'm definitely on the ship of Bellarke being romantic but you could totally read this as platonic as well. :)

“Not yet,” Clarke said, shaking her head and reflexively pulling her arms tight around her. It hurt a little too much to realise that just as they had taken down one problem, a bigger one lay behind it. She tried to push down the ball that had found its home in her throat.  
Bellamy’s face fell as her words processed in his mind. He drew his eye shut while his mouth tightened into a thin line. But he just shook his head. He looked at her again, dark eyes seeming to try and keep the pain from them. “We’ll figure it out,” he said softly, a tiny smile pulling at one side of his mouth. “Now, come here.”  
His arms spread and engulfed her. Her eyes closed as she leant her face against his chest, letting herself breathe him in. His hand rubbed slow circles into her back as he said, “You did good, Clarke. Our people are safe for now because of you.” She didn’t say anything back but her breath hitched in the slightest. She couldn’t help but focus on how ‘for now’ still wasn’t ‘for good’.  
She felt a small, almost feather light kiss land on the side of her head. Not wanting to think about the implications of that action, she welcomed the warmth the kiss spread through her. She unlocked her crossed arms to envelope Bellamy’s torso, pulling him tighter against her.  
She lifted her head slightly, so her chin rested on his shoulder. “Thank you for believing me and protecting me. You did good, too, Bellamy.” A sigh that sounded like relief whistled through her hair.  
Their moment of content was pierced through by a sound they had grown too familiar with on the ground. It was one they had hoped they’d heard the last of for that day, at least.  
They broke apart and turned to see Octavia with a blade thrust squarely through Pike’s middle. Silence had overtaken the room as everyone realised what had happened. Time seemed to slow as Pike’s blood spread onto his clothing. Each breath in the room felt heavier as Pike’s grew shorter.  
Octavia’s face was hardened and resolute. Pike’s a picture of surprise.  
Octavia thrust the blade in further so it stuck out clearly in the air behind him. Then she let his body hit the floor with a thud. The sound seemed to echo in the spaces between the clusters of on lookers, none of which made any move to stop what was happening. Octavia didn’t even bother to linger her attention on him but instead, turned and headed out the door.  
“O-,“ Bellamy started but the words seemed to get tangled and lodged in his throat. It was so quick and barely audible that no one had seemed to notice, but Clarke had caught it softly in the air between them.  
She turned to look at Bellamy although his gaze followed his sister’s still departing figure. His whole body had grown rigid, as if he was preparing himself to act, but he stayed in his place, as if glued to the spot. His eyebrows grew closer together, his eyes darting mindlessly as he tried to find some answer to this situation. Eventually, his shoulders sunk and his head fell into the palm of his hand.  
Clarke gave him silence both to collect his thoughts but also because she couldn’t quite figure out what to say that would help just yet.  
“Out of the frying pan and into the fire, right?” he said after a few moments, still not looking at anyone but she knew his words were directed at her. Yet, his voice sounded strained, as if each word weighed heavily in his mouth.  
Clarke, still unsure of what to do or say, slowly reached out her arm and lightly took his hand in hers. A small jolt went through him at her touch but he didn’t pull his hand away. He turned his head slightly towards her, the side of his forehead still resting in his hand. A question was etched clearly onto his face.  
She gave his hand a tentative squeeze and forced a reassuring smile to her face.  
“We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
